50 Themes challenge: Moka and Tsukune
by the go-to guy
Summary: 50 sentences of MokaxTsukune.


Wanted a quick break from Break from the ordinary and decided to do the 50 themes challenge, since I've read a lot of good fics using it. Hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXX

**Cinnamon**

Every day, Tsukune's blood tasted different to Moka. Today, it had a slight hint of cinnamon.

**Bittersweet**

Seeing him standing up after being turned into a ghoul left Moka's feelings askew; part of her was happy that he survived, but the other part was torn up over the fact that it was her fault he was in danger in the first place.

**Technology**

"Tsukune, what's this?"

"It's a cell phone Moka; it's for calling people."

"Oh! So now we can talk whenever we want! Tsukune, why are you blushing?"

"**What was that for?"**

That was Tsukune's first thought when the inner Moka kicked him for the first time.

**Rumors**

Unlike most high school rumors, the one about Tsukune and Moka dating was indeed true.

**Sacrifice**

Tsukune was more than willing to sacrifice his life for Moka's, as he proved when he jumped in front of the fireball Kuyo threw.

**Reunion**

They both walked into the large meeting room at the same time, their eyes searching for the others; when they met, it was like the 5-year high-school reunion had happened the day after graduation.

**Sword and shield**

They were only complete when they were together: Moka, the sword, and Tsukune, the shield; together, there was no enemy that they couldn't defeat.

**My happy ending**

As Moka lay curled in Tsukune's arms at the end of another long day, she knew that she had found her happy ending.

**Windows of the soul**

The eyes are windows to the soul, so whenever inner Moka used the Rosario to communicate, she was showing all that she was.

**Served your purpose**

Before going to get the Lilith's mirror, Moka looked at Tsukune and said "Tsukune, you've served your purpose; now it's the mirrors turn."

**Forever ours**

Tsukune slid the ring on Moka's finger, swearing that he was hers forever as she did the same for him.

**Introspection**

When outer Moka thought about her other half, she realized that neither of them was being perfectly honest with themselves.

"**If only…"**

Tsukune often thought about what it would be like to date Moka; it would be complicated for sure, but one thought kept coming up: _If only we were both human, things would be so much simpler._

**Lost**

Whenever Tsukune turned into a ghoul, he became lost in the recesses of his own mind with only the thought of the one he loved to show him the way.

**Words of the heart**

"I love you" were words neither said aloud, but made up for with their actions.

**Inspiration**

Tsukune would beat his inner demon, if only so Moka would stop feeling so guilty.

**Reaching**

Moka was the goal that always seemed out of Tsukune's reach.

**Chaos**

This was the perfect word to describe the situation after Tsukune and Moka told the others of their relationship.

**Holiday**

It was Christmas when his family first found out what Moka really was.

**Release**

The sweet release of love had finally found the two of them.

**Pain relief**

Tsukune was glad that the puncture wounds healed quickly; it made them hurt a lot less.

**Begging**

"Pleeeeeeeeeease can I suck your blood Tsukune?"

**Can't deny it**

"Fine." He said with a sigh; he could never say no to her.

**Unsweetened tea**

Moka took a small sip from her cup and frowned; ever since tasting Tsukune's blood, everything else failed to satisfy her, even her favorite drink.

**Lyrics**

Even though neither had really ever enjoyed music, they perfectly fit the lyrics of every love song.

**Secret art**

Moka had taken the modeling job for only one reason: so that she could draw Tsukune a picture for his birthday.

**Justice**

Moka thought that there was none when she realized that since he was a human, they could never be together.

"**Wait a minute!"**

"Kurumu, stop! You're smothering Tsukune!"

**Dry your tears**

Moka stopped crying when he came back saying that he wanted to be her friend.

**Desolation**

She had lived alone and never had a single friend until he came along.

**School uniforms**

For some reason, Moka and Tsukune were the only ones who actually wore their uniforms.

**Cross-dressing**

Tsukune and Moka groaned in unison; the class had chosen them, through a unanimous vote, to represent them in the drag café for the school festival. (Alt.: "Moka, I know that you've been wanting to try role-playing, but don't you think that this is a little to far?")

**Seven deadly sins**

Sometimes, Tsukune slightly resented his girlfriend's body: it always made the other guys horny and him jealous.

"**Why me?"**

Though it was originally his first thought when realizing that he was at a school for monsters, he quickly took on a different attitude when he realized that the pink-haired beauty was serious about being his friend.

"**Never give up!"**

This was what he shouted when Moka was on the verge of losing to a furious Koko.

**Fortune**

Moka remembered a time, before she was sealed, that her parents took her to see a witch to predict her future, and had stomped away furiously at the prediction: "A human will set your daughter free."

**Sensations**

Moka would never admit it to Tsukune, but whenever they made love, she experienced sensations that she had never felt before.

**Black and white**

They were as different as black and white, but they could not stay away from each other.

**Mail**

Koko was so mad that she almost busted down her front door when she received the wedding invitation to Moka and Tsukune in the mail.

**Boundless energy**

Outer Moka always seemed to have boundless energy; Tsukune theorized that it was because of the blood she constantly took from him.

**Walk out**

Tsukune couldn't take it anymore; he stood up and walked out of the church that was currently hosting Moka's arranged marriage. She watched him go, wishing with all of her heart that she could follow him.

**Realization**

It was like a smack to the face when Moka finally realized that she loved Tsukune.

**Private stash**

Even though she had been forcibly married to someone, she didn't love him, and she kept the secret stash of letters between her and Tsukune in the closet; they depicted their elaborate plan to finally set her free.

**Games**

Truth be told, Kurumu knew that the fight for Tsukune's heart was a game that she couldn't win.

**Cloud nine**

That was where they were whenever they were around each other.

**Déjà vu**

Is the perfect way to describe how Tsukune felt when he accidently got in Moka's way during her weekly bike ride.

"**Say something!"**

Moka kept repeating the words over and over as she held a limp Tsukune in her arms amid piles of rubble.

**Protection**

She knew that her father was just using that hackneyed old line "I'm just trying to protect you!" to try to get her to stop seeing Tsukune; needless to say, it didn't work.

**Hidden among us**

She was the only one who knew that he was a human, and he wouldn't trust his secret with anyone else.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sorry that it isn't numbered: fanfiction wouldn't let me for some reason.


End file.
